To Read a Mind
by KubbieKakeKuttie
Summary: Its Serena Star's 21st Birthday and Darien is Hired by a Crazed Weapon Maker to capture Serena. Darien is Hired to fool her into love, but will he end up falling in love with her for real?
1. Introduction

Prologue

21 years ago from the present, a child was born by the name of Serena Star. Her mother was a beautiful woman, whose life was dedicated to service and helping others. She fell in love with a man named Clinton, the owner of the Clinton Corporation of National Weapon Organization. It was a small underground organization that Clinton Formed to make special devices the government could use to stop terrorists. People that worked there were not just everyday ordinary people, everyone there was gifted with special abilities no one could quite explain. Clinton's associates were Ron who could calculate math equations that would take a normal person several hours to calculate in just 2 seconds. Andrew, who could rewire and control just about any technological device known to man,. Sean who could use telekinesis and Clinton could go into people's minds. Ron Clinton Sean and Andrew were all best friends throughout there life and knew about each others abilities and gifts. They leaded the Corporation next to Clinton and help found the company. They were the 4 musketeers and they promised to always stand next to each other and never let the other down as long as they lived. Until one day they discover how to trigger an explosive device that could take out an area about the size of Russia, in just 3 seconds. Everyone at the Clinton association was pleased with there discovery that took them almost 4 years to complete. Clinton, However read into Sean's mind one night and he found that Sean was thinking of using the bomb for his own uses, and that the world as we know it could be Annilated. So at a meeting the next morning, Clinton told everyone that this weapon was to be terminated, and they were to stop the project and start on something new. Sean wasn't to keen on this and wanted to know how the bomb worked and the final step on how to ignite the bomb. After Clinton refused to tell him the secret on how to light the fuse. Sean threaten that he would start his own alliance and kill everyone at the corporation. After Clinton refused, Sean went into a rampage and killed everyone at the corporation, and sent in followers of his in to retrieve all the equipment to start his own bomb making Corporation deep underground. Clinton was near death when we staggered home, trying with all his might to see his wife and unborn child once more before he died. He got to the house he kissed his wife and told her that he loved her and that when there child was born; she would know the secret that destroyed her fathers company. When Serena was born, her mother died, and Serena lived with her grandmother, until she was old enough and moved in with her best friend Rei. Everything in Serena's life fit into place, but her 21st birthday was arriving and life as she knows it will change. Serena will realize that she is no ordinary girl; she will embark on the biggest quest in her life, and find love she has never known.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter 1 The Find

"FORE!!!!!" Serena screamed as she watched the white golf ball zoom from the head of her club toward the ducking man in the fairway! "I'm sorry!" She yelled again, as the ball barely missed him and instead, spiraled into a tree and plopped down in to a pile of mud. The man looked at her with shear amazement, how anyone could be that bad at golf! Serena chuckled, looked at her golf bag and sighed. "I need to take up a new sport..."

"Serena Star what are we going to do with you!" Rei laughed! She was waiting in the golf cart as Serena came running towered the cart, red as a tomato, trying to avoid seeing the man she almost hit. "Can we go back...please Rei, before he come over and sues me...? " "Ok," Rei replied, "but let me tell you, you are lucky to have a best friend like me!" " Yea," Serena joked, "now who would help get me out of all the trouble im always in!" They both laughed as Rei pushed on the gas and started back toward the clubhouse. "I'm sorry your birthday present didn't exactly work out Serena; I thought you um...would kind of get the hang of it... " "No," chuckled Serena," I honestly had fun! Apart form almost killing a guy, it was fun." Rei laughed," Hey Serena, you get in and ill load up the carts. We have to hurry and get u home." She lugged in the clubs in her jeep and shut the trunk. "Alright, were good to go." Serena got in the jeep and looked out the window, wondering what she was going to wear for her birthday dinner tonight,

It was suppose to be a surprise party, but Serena knew exactly what all her friends were up to, She has to go all dressed up, to the fanciest restaurant in town, the Slinger, just to go pick up a sweater she had left there 2 months ago. Yea right. But Serena would never let them know she knew. Rei finally plopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, the rusty car spat black smoke, and then with a jug, the engine let out a clack then finally settled down. "God. I really need to get that fixed...".they both laughed as the car chugged down the parking lot and finally made there way to the road.

Meanwhile, back at the clubhouse, 2 men were sitting in the bar drinking vodka

"That's her... I swear that's her. Serena Star. We can't be wrong again Sargo! "Said the man named Relix..." listen, tonight is when will plant the seed, the boss is going to be pleased we finally found her." "Where are we going to plant it?" "To night at her birthday dinner you fool!" Relix spat. "They said she was going to the slinger that is where it will happen." " Wow, I can't believe that this day has finally come; do you know how long the boss has waited for this?" "Well, ever since she was a baby" Sargo replied. "And now that it is her 21st birthday, everything will be put into motion…" "I know Sargo! You big buffoon, im part of this plan, now put the spying equipment in the truck and lets head back to the base, we need to proceed to the steps leading for tonight, now get a move on." The 2 men hopped in there black truck and zoomed down the road. Tonight was the night the Clymer Association had been waiting for, 21 years they waited for this very night. Tonight would change Serena's life forever…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here is Chapter 1; I hope everyone likes it so far, I plan on updating at least once a week. Constructive Criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon**

Chapter 2: The Plan is Set

Damn! Serena cursed, "I cant find a skirt to match this blouse!"

The blouse was a Pinkish color with diamonds embedded around the collar and sleeves. Her grandmother had sent it to her to wear on her 21 birthday. Serena frantically went through her closet for the third time, finally deciding on a white skirt.

"Well, it doesn't go perfectly, but it will do." Serena glanced at the clock. 6:40. I have to be at the Slinger in 20 min! She ran to the bathroom, put on a little eyeliner and shadow, put her long blond hair into a French twist, and finished off her wardrobe with a pair of white pearl earrings.

"Well," she signed, "I guess it looks good, what do you think Luna?" She looked down at her all Smokey colored black cat. "meow" "Well," she giggled, "I guess that's a yes."

Serena quickly put on her heels, put some food in the cat bowl and headed out the door to her birthday dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relix was pacing back and forth in Front of a door marked. Sean Maller. "Damn," he cursed under his breath, "I wish he would hurry and let me in."

Relix glanced over to see a Blond Secretary walk toward him. "Mr. Maller will see you now" she smiled under her cold green eyes.

Everything about this building gave Relix the creeps. Although he was one of Mr. Maller's private detectives and employee, he still couldn't shake the feeling he got whenever he was around him.

"Thank you" he managed to murmur under is frown. He opened the door slowly, hearing the light squeak the door made as it opened. He slowly walked toward a chair located in front of a desk in the middle of the room.

The desk was all glass with a black rim around the edge with a large flatscreen computer resting on top. The room itself was the size of a small apartment. The windows were covered with a satin velvet material that gave the room almost no light, except for the fireplace with gave only the right half of the room light.

The room was stacked with many rows of file cabinets and book shelves, and The only sound you could hear was the crackles the fire made when it burt the wood. You could feel an ora of an evil oozing out of the walls.

"Hello, Mr. Maller." "You wanted to see me, Im hear to tell you the information about tonight." He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, the whole building would collapse.

Relix looked around the room, but he couldn't seem to spot Mr. Maller. Until shadow caught his eye on the floor, he glanced up and could see a figure coming form the darkness of one of the corners of the room. "I see you failed to learn how to shut a door" The figure hissed, as Relix saw the door slam without anyone even near it. Making the whole room black as night.

"Im so sorry sir," Awnsered Relix, Quickly standing up, feeling his heart race beneath his chest."My mistake."

Mr. Maller made his way to Chair Behind the glass desk. "Take a seat fool, now quit wasting my time and tell me what I want to hear. "

"Well," Muttered Relix as he swallowed and sat down, "We spotted Serena At the Malega Country Club this Afternoon with a Raven haired Girl." "They are still planning on meeting at the Slinger at 7:00 Tonight Sir." "Good" replied Sean in a cold voice. "Darien should get there at about 7:20, that's when the appetizers should be ready, and that's when he will meet her." "I want you to be at that dinner party tonight relix, do you understand me! "He hissed, 'You and Sargo will sit at the seat adjacent from them and make sure that the plan is carried out." I will make the reservations for your table." "If one thing goes wrong I swear you both will wish you never agreed to join this company. Do I make my self clear?

"Crystal Clear," relex Replied, he could feel the sweat drip from his his forehead to his cheek, he hurried and whipped it away as he stood up.

"I expect a full report By tomorrow " Mr. Maller hissed. "Yes sir,"

"Oh and by the way," Mr. Maller stood up and walked over to his fish tank by the door.

"Take a picture of Serena tonight. I would love to see how beautiful she has gotten."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I will Try to have up Chapter 3 Maybe before Christmas, I have had a lot of time to write so that's good! Happy Holidays everyone!**

**KubbieKakeKuttie**


End file.
